le combat finale
by dawngatetrue
Summary: Le sixieme tournoi se termine sans vainquer. Cependant la guerre n'est pas fini les mishima vont se livre un dernier combat. Il ne pourra y'avoir que une seule vainquer. Que le combat final prend place.


Chicago, Amérique

Robert Richards se tenait perche en haut d'un immeuble.

Il avait le corps parfait une vitesse extraordinaire une force implacable et pourtant il perdit face a un suédois, Maigrichon en plus.

Mais les mots de ce dernier lui firent comprendre une chose.

Oh oui il se rappela très bien des mots que le suédois lui avait transmis.

Ce mots furent « je me bats pour un but.»

A premier vu cela lui était égal, après tout lui aussi se battait pour un but précis, il devait montrer sa combination de puissance et vitesse obtenu grâce a se corps parfait.

Il fut contacté 1 an après la mort du ancien CEO du Mishima Zaibatsu Jin Kazama, pas une grande perte.

Un robot ayant des cheveux rose et une sourire intarissable lui avait fait face.

Il lui proposa de rejoindre la Rebellion une nouvelle entreprise qui devait concurrence la Mishima Zaibatsu et la G corporation.

En effet le nouveau CEO de la Mishima Zaibatsu Kazuya avait abandonné la G corporation qui était obtenu par un certain docteur Abel.

La Rébellion Pense a raison que la Mishima Zaibatsu et la G corps faisait des actions illégal.

Donc se fut un une guerre a trois jusqu'à y'a 3 mois.

En effet une nouvelle organisation avait fait surface s'appellent Dawn-Wolf.

Elle avait dépassée tous les entreprise a ce jour même la Mishima Zaibatsu et la G corp.

Cette entreprise fut dirigée par une fillette du nom de Chloe.

Cependant elle préférait se faire appeler Lucky Chloe.

Si cette gamine avait réussi a allez si loin s'était pour une seule raison.

Elle avait une conseiller en béton qui n'était autre que la mère de l'ancien CEO de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

Jun kazama le vrai cerveau derrière Dawn-Wolf.

Il devait aujourd'hui recevoir un rendez-vous avec cette dame pour sympathisée avec elle et devenir un ami.

Il avait reçu des consigne très claire son nom Boris Bunny il avait 30 ans était au chômage après cette fait viré du Mishima Zaibatsu pour avoir contredit le méchant CEO Jin Kazama, son salut venait du fait que il avait appris du karaté depuis son enfance.

Il était germain d'origine mais il est né en Amérique.

-Wow tous ces mensonge juste pour une seule rencontre, chuchota Robert a un de se partenaire.

Son partenaire était un rouquin arborent un tenue de super héros ressemblant fortement au Powers Rangers en orange.

Bob lui avait un costume Bleu cependant son masque avait des trou pour la bouche le nez et les yeux le dessus arbore la forme d'une nageoire de requin. Derrière le costume de Robert nous pouvions lire Speed and Weight.

-Mec elle arrive quand la daronne de Jin, ralla le rouquin.

-Techniquement elle lui reste encore 12 seconde, dis robert sarcastiquement en regardent son horloge.

Le rouquin regarda de travers Robert n'ayant certainement pas apprécie la blague.

Tout à coup la porte du toit s'ouvrit.

-Il était temps, On allait partir, pesta le rouquin.

Cependant leur étonnement fut grand quand il ne virent pas un dame mais deux mastodon.

L'un était un peu jaunâtre avec les yeux plisse façon chinois il avait un regard assez relâche ne faissent pas vraiment peur.

Cependant l'autre était un homme vert, tout vert, comme Hulk il avait les yeux brillant rouge sang.

Les deux avait un smoking blanc était tous les deux roux et avait pratiquement la même taille.

-Désole, dame Jun sera en retard de 1 minute elle s'en excuse sincèrement, parla le mastodon asiatique.

-Je pense que tu oublies une chose Ogu, dis l'Hulk.

-Hein a oui, dis l'asiatique.

Le hulk avait l'air fier du fait de l'avoir repris.

-J'aime beaucoup votre costume de power rangers, dis-t-il en souriant.

Soudain l'hulk regarda avec un regard sévère l'asiatique.

-Comment, demanda t'il étonne.

Robert intervint.

-C'est moi qui l'est cousu avec mes propres mains, dis Robert avec fierté.

En fait ce fut Alisa et les filles du rebbellion qui se mirent à la tâche, le Lieutenant Shin Kamiya avait prévu le design selon le gout de Jun qui semble plus à son gout que à celle de Jun.

-Hum en quelle texture est-elle fait, demanda l'asiatique.

Il eut un longue silence ou un put entendre un grommèlement venant de L'hulk.

-Eh, tout va bien, demanda le rouquin l'air de s'en foutre complètement.

Bon sang, cria l' Hulk.

-JE M'EN FOUT DU TEXTURE DE CETTE MERDE JE VOULAIT QUE TU NOUS PRESENTE SOMBRE ABRUTI, cria l'hulk.

Nos héros avait les tympans mort après les cris de l'hulk.

-Ok, Bon je m'appelle Ogu et voici.

L'hulk l'arrêta et se mit à parler avec enorment de fierté.

-Je m'appelle Tsuyikin, je suis un ogre venant du terre de la guerre Grest je étais envoyé sur cette planète pour trouver d'être humain digne de ce nom les absorber pour copier leur compétence et devenir plus fort, après m'a défaite infortune sur Jin Kazama je fus retire mon titre et devait être exécute, heureusement Jun kazama me donna une seconde chance et depuis ce jour je la sers.

Ogu l'arrêta aussi.

-Attend tu nous fais quoi une tirade.

-Non, je me suis présente, rectifia Tsuyikin.

Robert et le Rouquin furent bouche bée par cette longue monologue, il avait en effet les bouche largement ouvert.

Robert se repris en premier et tentait de se présente.

-Je m'appelle Bob non Boris euhhhh Rich…

-Il s'appelle Boris Bunny il est fan de Bob du dernier tournoi de tekken, il essaye même de l'imiter de n'importe quelle façon, rectifia le rouquin.

-Euhhh oui c'est ça, dis Robert en souriant bêtement.

Soudain une silhouette féminine arriva.

T'a pris ton temps dis donc, dis Tsuyikin.

La femme avait de cheveux long de couleur noir une robe montrent sa poitrine et des Tongue japonais noir.

Elle avait du vernis noir et du maquillage de la même couleur.

Aussitôt venu elle tira sur Robert et sur le rouquin.

-Robert Richards dis aussi Bob et Hwoarang Doo-san, Elevé de Baek Doo-san nomme Bloody talon.

Bob s'emporta et fixa hwoarang.

-Attend ta un titre est pas moi.

Hwoarang aussi s'énerva.

-T'a participé à combien de tournoi moi j'en ai fait 4, toi tu es apparu dans une seule pour te faire rétame par le suédois, bro tu n'as même pas fait le second tour.

-Si j'avais affronté quelqu'un d'autre je saurais passe, comment pouvait je savoir que sa main crachait d'électricité.

-Bordel on s'en fout je….

Hwoarang fut stoppe par un tir le frôlant.

En se retournant il put voir Jun Sourire.

-Bon suive nous et je vous promets que vous aurez la vie sauf pour l'instant, dis-t-elle avec un air serein.

Son air était tellement serein que elle aurait était apaisant si elle n'avait pas une putain de flingue et deux mastodon dont Hulk.

-Et si nous refusons, demanda Hwoarang d'un air arrogant.

Jun sourit regarda Ogu est Tsuyikin qui commencèrent à sourire aussi.

-On va jouer à un jeu, Vous deux contre mais garde du corps.

Hwoarang et Robert se regardèrent, Jun continua.

-Si on gagne nous feront de vous ce que ont veux, Cependant si vous gagne on fera ce que vous voudrez.

Robert se leva.

-Je le sens bien.

Jun souri.

-Merci, je savais que vous ferez la mauvaise décision.

Dans le toit d'un immeuble tout allait se jouer.


End file.
